Keeper of the Lost Cities
Overview Twelve-year-old Sophie Foster has a secret. She’s a Telepath—someone who hears the thoughts of everyone around her. It’s a talent she’s never known how to explain. Everything changes the day she meets Fitz, a mysterious boy who appears out of nowhere and also reads minds. She discovers there’s a place she does belong, and that staying with her family will place her in grave danger. In the blink of an eye, Sophie is forced to leave behind everything and start a new life in a place that is vastly different from anything she has ever known. Sophie has new rules to learn and new skills to master, and not everyone is thrilled that she has come “home.” There are secrets buried deep in Sophie’s memory—secrets about who she really is and why she was hidden among humans—that other people desperately want. Would even kill for. In this page-turning debut, Shannon Messenger creates a riveting story where one girl must figure out why she is the key to her brand-new world, before the wrong person finds the answer first. Characters * Sophie Elizabeth Foster. * Keefe Sencen. * Fitzroy Avery Vacker. * Dexter Alvin Dizznee. * Marella Redek. * Biana Vacker. * Mr. Forkle. * Alden Vacker * Bex Dizznee * Edaline Ruewen * Grady Ruewen Genre * Fantasy * YA Fiction * Romance * Science Fiction Quotes 1.“I would rather be punished for making the right decision than live with the guilt of making the wrong one for the rest of my life.” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities 2.”I have a feeling you can do whatever you put your mind to. Now go prove me right. You know, so I can brag about it.” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities 3.”Because our family doesn't decide who we are. WE decide who we are. Believe me, it drives my parents crazy. And sometimes, that's the only thought that gets me through the day.” ― Shannon Messenger, Everblaze 4.”Take care of my Moonlark.” - Shannon Messenger, Lodestar 5.”Never underestimate the power of the page.” ― Shannon Messenger 6.”Fitz pulled her forward, and the warm tingling in her hand shot through her body--like a million feathers swelling underneath her skin, tickling her from the inside out.” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities 7.”This is…magic?” Fitz laughed – a full body laugh, like it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard ... “No,” he said when he’d regained control. “Magic is a stupid idea humans came up with to try to explain things they couldn’t understand.” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities 8.”He grabbed her arms to steady her. "It's ok, Sophie. I'm here to help you. We've been looking for you for twelve years.” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities 9.”Sophie froze. “My name’s Fitz,” he added, stepping closer still. Fitz? What kind of name was Fitz?” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities 10.”Mallowmelt turned out to be a gooey cake that tasted like fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies soaked in ice cream and covered in frosting and butterscotch” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities 11.”I have a feeling you can do whatever you put your mind to. Now go prove me right. You know, so I can brag about it.” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities 12.”Unpacking made everything real. She lived here now, in this strange, slightly too perfect world where everything she knew was wrong” ― Shannon Messenger, Keeper of the Lost Cities 13.”And I'm the only one with a plan," Fitz reminded them. "Hey- I've got plans," Keefe argued. "Plans that don't involve tormenting Dame Alina," Fitz clarified. "But those are always the best plans!” ― Shannon Messenger, Everblaze 14.”Because our family doesn't decide who we are. WE decide who we are. Believe me, it drives my parents crazy. And sometimes, that's the only thought that gets me through the day.” ― Shannon Messenger, Everblaze 15.”It was a dangerous world for a sparkly flying horse” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile 16.”Sparkles also make everything better. Well, except alicorn poop." "I don't know. I think sparkly poop is way better than regular poop." "That's because you've never fallen into a pile of it.” ― Shannon Messenger, Everblaze 17.”Fitz's door was closed, so she knocked before going in. "I told you, Mr. Snuggles's visiting hours are over," he called through the door. "What about your visiting hours?" she asked. "Oh! I thought you were Keefe." Sophie opened the door. "I get that a lot.” ― Shannon Messenger, Neverseen 18.”They pulled apart when Keefe shouted, "YOU GUYS HAVE TO SEE THIS!" They ran to the main room and found Keefe standing under the skylight, holding up Mr. Snuggles like it was a baby lion about to be made king. The sparkly red dragon twinkled almost as much as Keefe's eyes as he said, "I went in to check on our boy and found him cuddling with THIS!" "Isn't that the same dragon Fitz brought to your house that one time?" Dex asked Sophie. "WHAT?" Keefe shouted. "YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" "Mr. Snuggles wasn't my secret to share," Sophie said. "IT'S NAME IS MR. SNUGGLES?! That is... I can't even..." Keefe ran back to Fitz's room shouting, "ARE YOU MISSING YOUR SNUGGLE BUDDY?!" "Fitz is going to die of embarrassment, you know that, right?" Biana asked.” ― Shannon Messenger, Neverseen 19.”Hey, all the cool kids are sleeping with stuffed animals these days.” ― Shannon Messenger, Lodestar 20.”You'd be surprised at how powerful hope can be.” ― Shannon Messenger, Exile